


Oh-so Serious Filth.

by EvenAngrierGay



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Kaneki, Collars, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Overstimulation, Sarcasm, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Strap-Ons, Trans!Hide, boyfriends actually having fun, dressing up for the bf, non-serious sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenAngrierGay/pseuds/EvenAngrierGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken just raised his eyebrows and tried not to laugh as he played with Hide’s shirt. “Seriously? Are we going to have oh so serious sex while you dominate me with your oh so serious face?” Ken joked. </p><p>“Only if you take your own role, oh so seriously.” Hide bartered.</p><p>“I can do that.” Ken said, determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh-so Serious Filth.

He had been planning this all day. Kaneki cursed him. He could imagine the smirk on Hide’s face, sniggering to himself, finding one more thing to do, one more person to see before returning home. In his less exact words, Kaneki didn’t have permission to touch himself until Hide stated otherwise. He cursed him again, and a continuing amount of times whenever he moved ever so slightly, feeling the buttplug rub against him, put there by Hide himself. _It’s not like you have anything else planned_ , he heard Hide say. The fucker.

There was very little that could hold his attention, in this state anyway. No position was comfortable enough to read in, nor sit and use the laptop, or even keep his eyes on the TV. He’d done this on purpose. He _knew_ how irritated Ken would become, even picking a specific plug he knew would drive up him the wall, it barely touching his prostate, but enough that every movement would have it unsatisfyingly rub against him.

It had gotten to at least the four hour mark before Ken contemplated fucking this whole endeavour, fucking himself, and telling Hide to fuck off when he got home. He would have been fine, if Hide hadn’t otherwise been a complete ass. Ground rules had been laid down that morn, that he wasn’t allowed to come nor touch himself until Hide said. This had been fine, in fact it highly aroused him, it was Hide’s shit eating grin which pissed him off.

But now, he was on the verge of giving up. Maybe if he hadn’t seen that cockiness written all other his face, that look saying _I want to see if you can actually do this, to see how long you’ll last_. He’d taken it more as a challenge than an order, it easy to distinguish when Hide was being a dick. But Ken didn’t think he could take the hit to his pride, to hear Hide say _Look at how desperate you are, coming from just the plug being inside you_. Although the thought was meant to be condescending, Ken's cock still twitched at the thought.

No, he thought.

Ken jumped from his strained position on the sofa, to march to their bedroom to rummage through his drawers. _If you're going to leave me like this, then I’ll just have to make you come your pants when you get home_. He grabbed a handful of clothing in earnest, putting them on the bed before throwing something together.

He all but stared at himself in the full length mirror. Turning his body, he notes how good his ass looks in these booty shorts, despite how much he cock ached wearing them. He was wearing nothing but his shorts, thick black holdups and a collar he almost didn’t buy off the internet. There was only a slight bit of shame in what he soiled his wardrobe with. Hide would do less than complain.

 _This is what you get_ , he thought.

He hadn’t known how long he’d been staring, but long enough that he almost missed the heavy footsteps in the hall. With little time to think, he shut the bedroom door with the hint of embarrassment. Time management hadn’t been something he took into consideration.

Perching himself on the bed, his heartbeat rammed in his chest, thoughts running too fast in his head. Should I lay seductively? Sit submissively? What would make Hide silence himself in arousal? Straightening his back, he waited as he heard his name being called from the kitchen. The door handle rattled, it opening as Hide babbled to himself. But the words died in his throat as his eyes fell on Kaneki, pushing the door fully open.

“Welcome home.” Ken said in his most sickliest, sweetest voice.

Kaneki watched as Hide had to take a minute to remember to breathe, Hide staring longer than he probably intended. Ken just smiled at him, his intense stare challenging him, daring him. While he was expecting Hide to crack under the pressure, he gained his composure surprisingly fast. Pulling off his shoes casually, Hide kept up with the sharp gaze.

“What did I do to deserve such a gift?” Hide asked, mocking in tone, moving his way to the bed.

“Isn't this how you like me?” Ken said, playfulness in his voice.

Hide gave a laugh. “I can't deny that."

Eyes washed over his body, seeing Hide take in every detail. How red his cheeks were, how blown his eyes were, how his cock was leaking through the material on his shorts to the point his thighs were shaking. _I can feel you sussing me out, just get over here_ , Ken thought. But Hide didn't move.

“You know… If I’d known that leaving a plug inside you and saying ‘hands off’ would have turned you into a cock tease, I would have done it sooner.”

Ken tried not to scoff at him.

“But I haven't touched myself, like you said. Aren’t you proud of me?” Ken asked so innocently, it almost sickening.

“Yeah, you could say I am.” Hide mused, his knees now hitting the bed.

“Would you say I've been a good boy, sir?”

“Oh? Is this how were playing now is it?” Hide said, a sneer on his face.

Ken gave a curt nod. Crawling to the edge of the bed, Hide pulled him to his knees by his waist, stroking his sides as he kissed him. Ken let Hide press his lips with force, running his tongue inside and moaning submissively. He heard Hide moan back, much more than expected, it nice to know he was just as turned on as him. Ken smiled into the kiss.

Kaneki gasped at the sudden position change, with Hide sitting and Ken now thrown in his lap, ravaging his neck in bites and longing kisses. Although the marks didn’t stay for long, this didn’t stop Hide from trying to make them permanent. Ken just gave broken moans, calling out Hide’s name as he rolled his hips against his.

Hide suddenly halted his movement. “Nope, no, if we’re gonna do this, let’s do it seriously.”

Ken just raised his eyebrows and tried not to laugh as he played with Hide’s shirt. “Seriously? Are we going to have oh so serious sex while you dominate me with your oh so serious face?” Ken joked.

“Only if you take your own role, oh so seriously.” Hide bartered.

“I can do that.” Ken said, determined.

Hide laughs. “Your attitude sucks way too much ass for you to play any kind of submissive role, you know that?”

“What, you don't think I can do it this time?”

“Nah, I just think you won't keep your mouth shut.”

“Are you making that a command, sir?”

“Nope. Can't have this being too serious, not without your comment anyway.”

Ken laughed. “It wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't sarcastic. Plus, I know you love putting me in my place.”

Grabbing Ken’s ass, Hide tugged his forward, their hips meeting for Kaneki to let out an exaggerated moan. A single finger slipped into the D-ring of his collar, lightly bringing his closer, enough to feel Hide's breath on his ear. “Now, you're going to get on your knees in front of me, where you belong.”

Kaneki didn’t comment, throwing himself off Hide dramatically and onto his knees, looking up at Hide intently. A hand gave a light touch to his face, but was instantly given a rough jolt as his jaw was held in position, Hide now forcing their eye contact. The other palm caressed his cheek lightly, Ken letting his eyes flutter shut as a thumb ran over his lips. But his jaw was tugged upward, him immediately opening his eyes.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Hide said. He voice was low, stern, but the mocking in his voice had Ken restraining himself from rolling his eyes. Hide seemed to notice, maybe from the sigh that Ken had given, a smile forming on his face.

“What do you say....?” Hide asked sarcastically. He wasn't looking for his resilience in saying it, more wondering if the response would be any less sarcastic. 

“Yes, sir...” Kaneki replied, even letting out an aroused breath. There was no drop of eye contact, his eyes smiling at Hide. Hide smiled back.

A thumb ran over his bottom lip again, pushing over it to press on his tongue. It retracted to be replaced by two fingers, pressing in slowly, touching the back of his throat. A soft moan came from Kaneki, feeling the way they played with his mouth. He gave a light suck, letting Hide fuck his mouth slowly. After every soft moan, he watched as Hide would sigh.

“Imagine,” He said. “If I only fucked you with these fingers. I wouldn't even touch you, just let you come like this.”

Ken almost broke eye contact, wanting to close his eyes at the thought. _I would probably come with you just talking to me like this_ , he thought. He sucked earnestly, feeling the pace pick up in his throat. He imagined touching Hide, feeling him under his tongue, listening to his moans as he obediently licked until told no more. Reaching for Hide’s jeans, Kaneki ran his fingers along the seam slowly, pushing the button through. His hands barely had time to rub him through his jeans before they were hit away.

“No! This is for you.” Hide said.

Ken moved the fingers from him mouth. “What, you think your fingers in my mouth is doing me any favours?” He said without bite. Hide laughed.

“Nope, I just had better ideas.”

“How can any idea be better than letting me touch you?” Kaneki said in earnest.

“You'll see.”

Ken just frowned up at him.

“Hey! I'm fine. Trust me when I say I have better plans.” Hide laughed. Ken decided to take his word for it. “And that means you getting on this bed.”

Ken gave a huff, but pulled himself from the floor to lay on his back next to Hide, stretching his body out. Hide moved to sit between his legs, letting his hands run over his body while Ken reacted to every touch with a gasp.

“Do better plans involve touching my dick?”

“Not unless you beg for it.” Hide grinned.

“Yeah, and I know you wouldn't even if I did.” Ken replied.

Hide snorted, but continued to run his hands over Ken's thighs, over his stockings and around his hips, fingers slipping under the shorts to touch the skin there. Kaneki whined, those fingers coming so close, to then move away to play with his nipples. Ken moaned at the memory of a time when they were raw with play.

“My, I actually thought you'd gotten used to foreplay.” Hide commented.

“Not when you have something inside you teasing your ass.”

“Someone sounds bitter.”

Ken just huffed, it almost turning into a moan when hands slipped into the shorts to squeeze his ass. He glared daggers at Hide, who just smiled back at him. Hands moved to touch his sides and Hide leaned over to take in Ken's gasps. This kiss was less heated than expected, with no bites or forced tongue.

Kaneki relaxed into the touch, loving the affection. But the heat began to build, with Ken moving his hands into Hide’s hair, caressing it, hopelessly trying to bring his close, to have more of Hide. Kaneki shamelessly whined when Hide pulled away, who took his wrists in his hands to pin them next to his head.

“Did I say you can touch me?”

“You didn't say I couldn't.”

Hide rolled his eyes at him, but moved his hands to see if Ken kept them in place. He did.

“You don't have permission to touch me, either.” Hide commented.

Ken just rolled his head to the side and sighed, his hands staying close to his head. Hide sniggered. Hands continued to move, this time ruthlessly stroking his cock through his shorts. Kaneki short of yelled, hips raised with hands unmoving. He chanted Hide's name, even at the rough touch. He could have cried when Hide pulled his hand away, to move onto his shorts. They were agonisingly pulled down, Ken whining at the friction with his erection. There was a sigh of relief when the material had vanished to be pulled off, being taken off his legs.

Ken could hardly control his breathing, it hitching just from looking at Hide leer at him, at his cock. The way Hide looked at him, as if he was going to devour him. His is wrists stayed suck in place, not even moving to grab the sheets. Greed. But he knew that he looked the same.

Hide removed his shirt, deciding to laugh rather than comment on the way that Kaneki looks at him, who raises himself to pull on Hide's jeans. He immediately pulled Ken's hands from him, pushing him back onto the bed, pressing his wrists where they were _supposed_ to be. Ken laughs at him.

“What did I say?” Hide says, his voice comically lecturing.

“You were being too slow.” Kaneki answers, giving a smile Hide was surprised wasn't mocking.

“You're bad at this.”

“Maybe you're not being strict enough.” Ken comments.

Hide pulls away, hands falling to his hips. “Oh, really?”

Ken can't help but laugh. “Maybe...” He says.

Hide sighs, and lets his body fall on Kaneki, who complains at the weight, not that he tried to push him off. Hands came to press heavy on his wrists, Hide letting out a comical sigh, Kaneki giggles as it tickles his neck.

Hide lifts his head, staring at Ken. “Turn over.” He orders. Before Ken can give his cocky reply, Hide lifts himself to roughly turn Ken’s body, his face meeting the covers and wrists being tugged behind his back. A hand comes to pull on his hair, Ken can't help but moan. He loves the pressure on his body, how there was cheap friction on his cock, but received nothing as he was dared to move.

“I could easily punish you for being so disobedient,” Hide breathes in his ear, feeling as Ken's body shook with arousal. “Is that something you want?” He asks.

Kaneki knew he would do it as well. _Yes, god_.

“No sir, please....” Ken begs.

Hide relieves the pressure from Ken's body, letting go of his hair. “Now, don't move.” He orders.

His own hands stay tight at his lower back, grabbing his forearms. Ken's curiosity would be the death of him, slightly turning his head to watch Hide undo his jeans, pulling them down with his underwear only just. _He's been wearing the harness all day_. Ken almost comes. There's a laugh, Hide noticing him squirm. A hand goes under their pillows, pulling out the navy dildo that Hide had obviously stashed, _knowing._ Ken cursed him.

Ken watched on with a furrowed brow as Hide adjusted, staring intently as the cock that sat just outside his jeans. He wanted so much to lift his hips, to reach out to Hide, for any form of touch, _anything_. But the thought of not being able to move, because he wasn't _allowed_ to, made him more aroused than any touch.

“Please...” Kaneki begs, knowing his role well.

After adjusting himself, Hide gave him a look and lifted Kaneki’s hips so his ass was in the air. His breath hitched, feeling how Hide's hands explored his skin, to pull him apart and tug at the plug. A high pitched moan left him, noticing how Hide was teasing him, angling the toy to rub against him. He let the sheets steal most of his moans, his hands shaking at the base of his back, still unmoving.

That was when Hide guided Ken’s hands, holding them from where he had him spread. Ken shook with embarrassment, knowing the look on Hide's face. He didn't touch him for a few moments, Kaneki feeling his eyes on him. He gasped, fingers playing with lining of his hold-ups, running over the swell of his ass, to press lightly as the plug.

Ken tried to stifle his moans, only letting out small gasps. He knew, genuinely begging Hide would not change his pace. In this state, begging was something that just pleased his ears. But ken squirmed for him, knowing his lack of control in these moments where Hide's favourite. There was a thankful moan, when Hide delicately pulled on the plug, gently taking it out of him. Ken gasped in relief.

For only a few moments he was left gasping, trying to get over how sensitive he was, and how different the sensation was without the plug inside him. But this relief wasn’t long lasting, a high pitched moan leaving him as lubbed fingers slid inside him.

“Hide...!” He moaned, a hand caressing his ass.

“You look so beautiful like this...” Hide muttered, thrusting his fingers leisurely.

The pleasure was warm and pounding. The relief of touch was astounding, but made him so much more sensitive. His body wanted to retract from the touch, it being too much, knowing he wouldn't last. He tries his hardest to endure it, knowing he cannot come, a basic rule. One that he actually decided to stick to. But begging Hide to stop would only give him the challenge to see how far he can push him.

“So good.... So good,” He chants.

“You like that?” Hide states.

But Ken didn’t reply, just gave a desperate whine. His thoughts were so conflicted, how much he wanted to continue, but his body couldn’t take the bashing of pleasure. He could have cried, to being too much in such a short period, he didn’t think he could handle it. Kaneki could feel Hide slow his pace, a hand going to his side, he hadn’t noticed how tense he’s become, how rigid. He was shaking.

“Ken… Are you alright?” Hide said.

Laboured gasps left him, trying to catch his breath. “Hide…Stop, for a moment… Please.”

Hide promptly removed his fingers and let Ken move his hands to a more comfortable position. Kaneki let his body fall to the bed, Hide also lying next to him, rubbing his side lovingly.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“I'm fine... I just need a minute.” Kaneki breathes.

Hide kisses his forehead. “Do you want to stop?”

“No! No... I was so close, I didn't want…” 

Hide gives a genuine smile, shaking his head. “Out of all the rules, you decide to stick to this one?” He says, sceptical.

Kaneki huffs. “I like it.”

“You don't like the other ones?”

“No, I do. I just like winding you up.”

Hide also huffs, turning on his side and poking the silicone dick into Ken's side. “I know, 'cause you're a dick. Speaking of which, you know how uncomfortable it is to lay on your stomach with this thing?” Hands motioning to the dildo.

Ken laughs at him. “Hey! Now look who's being the dick.”

“I thought you liked dick, though.” Hide said, half rolling over Kaneki.

“Yeah, only when it's being put to good use...” Ken mutters sarcastically, but looking over a Hide, he knew he took it as a challenge.

“Oh, really?”

Ken rolls his eyes. He lifts his hips only just, letting his hands grip the sheets, mouth falling open just enough to let out a soft gasp. “Sir...Please, I promise I won't come from you fucking me with your fingers. I'll earn it, I swear...” Ken moans, playing his sub role just right, enough for Hide to be soaked.

Hide moans into his shoulder, as well as hiding he smile. He sits behind Ken, letting his cock sit against his ass, rubbing it against him. He gives an exaggerated moan, also falling into his role. “Do you think you've earned my cock? Do you think you've earned me fucking you just how you like it?” He spreads Ken again, purposefully rubbing the dildo against his hole.

“I'll be good... I promise.” Ken gasps.

Hide doesn't reply, but waits just a few moments, lubes himself, before entering Kaneki with one hard thrust. A shout, falling into a moan comes from Kaneki.

“ _Fuck_!” Ken moans, teeth biting the sheets. “You're such a shit!”

Hide laughs at him. “Was it good?”

“If I don't want to be sitting for a week then yeah.” Kaneki mutters.

Hands ran over his hips and sides, even going as far as to tickle his lower back with his fingers. “I think I can arrange that...” Hide says, before giving another solid thrust. “Would you like that? If I fucked you so hard you couldn't walk?”

Ken gives a loud moan. “Please! Sir, please...”

He trusts again, this time with less force, letting himself find a steady rhythm. Ken moans all the same, letting Hide fuck him as little or as hard as he wished. Kaneki doesn't allow himself to move, letting him take deep trusts, hearing Hide's moans mix with his. Pleasure ran through him as he heard Hide, knowing the cock was pushing against his clit with every thrust, wishing he could tongue it himself. He heard Hide laugh, only just realising in his delirious pleasure that he has vocalised his thoughts.

“Would you like it if I sat on your face, Ken?” Hide asked, sounding almost like he was curious.

“Not if you have to stop fucking me...” Ken muttered. He'd stopped paying attention to Hide's sniggering.

“You know, I think that's a 'I'd love you to sit on my face, Hide! But not until you've satisfied yourself with me first!'” 

Ken ignored his mocking tone, letting Hide imagine he'd said that rather than giving him the satisfaction. Not quite yet anyway. He let Hide have his way with him, enjoying how his hands ran over as much of his body as he could, even leaning over his body to kiss his neck and play with his nipples. He even let his usual sarcastic tone slip away, noting on the pleasure Hide was giving him, exchanging lewd words, wondering if he could handle this much.

A hand came to nestle around his neck, fingers running just under the collar. Its placement wasn't right to cut off his air, but Ken whined at the pressure. It was strange, how in those few moments no heavy words were spoken, just pleasure and Ken begging for nothing specific. When Hide stopped just for a small moment, Kaneki almost cried, whining at Hide, almost falling out of his role to tell him to fuck off and fuck you.

There was a click. Ken's body jolted, met with his own moan as vibrations ran through him. He could barely hear Hide's pleased moans over his own, gasping at every thrust as the complex vibrator pushed against him. Kaneki couldn't help but comment, knowing how much Hide had spent on the thing, just for them to have a good fuck. He would have laughed, but a hand tugged on his hair, pulling him from the cover, him feeling Hide's breath. His motions had stopped, but the unrelenting vibrations were pressed hard against him.

“Are you complaining, Ken?” Hide said, there little joke in his voice. Kaneki moaned, feeling his cock twitch at the tone. “You'll be complaining when leave this inside you, so sensitive. I won't give you permission, not even to move. You understand?” Hide said, smooth words muttered into Ken's ear.

It was hard, suppressing his moans to reply. “I'm sorry, sir....I'm sorry.” Ken whispers, gasps after every word, his body shaking.

The hand was removed from his hair, letting his body fall forward into his previous position.  His hips were grabbed with enough force to bruise, moving his body to meet the thrusts, never once going to his cock. _Please touch me, please touch me_ , Ken begged in his mind, but instantaneously thinking, _please don't, make me beg for it, push me to the verge of tears of how desperate I am_. 

The vibrations hit him almost painfully, mounting the pressure on his prostate that had been previously teased all day. His back arched at a particular thrust, his body screaming as he told himself not to come. It was unbelievable, he wouldn't have known what to do if he had anything more than brief foreplay, for them anyway. He let himself giggle. Usually he could hold on for much longer than this, having had much rougher and desperate sex than this.

“G-god... You've barely touched me.... I can't handle this...” Ken breathed.

“I know...Usually you hang on just to spite me.” Hide laughed between a jagged sigh, giving a hard rut which made them moan in unison.

“Just... Fuck, fuck me harder...” Ken moaned into the sheets, his hand going back to hold Hide's hand on his hip.

“What, are you giving up on me?” Hide sighed, never slowing from his rhythm.

“No! No...I, shit...”

Hide slowed down.

“Hide, No! What are you doing...!” Ken said, giving an angry whine as he was tortured with the slow pace.

Hide's movements had stopped altogether, the vibrator pleasuring him from a weird angle. The only motion was of Hide moving Kaneki's hips at the slow pace, fucking him onto his cock. Hide kept ken's hips moving while he talked.

“Now, you said you were gonna earn your orgasm, but I don't think you have, I don't think you deserve to come.”

“Hide... No, please... Don't do this to me.” Ken gave a yelp at a particularly hard thrust. Breath was at his ear.

“I'm not Hide to you, am I?”

“No, sir, no.....”

“Good. Now you can ask again.”

There was a short pause, but Kaneki's body didn't stop moving, his concentration lacking. “Will you please....Will you please fuck me harder... Sir?” Ken asked in a defeated tone.

Ken screamed at the unrelenting trusts that pounded him into the bed, the pleasure building quicker and quicker. The bed creaked with the movement, his body constantly jolting. Ken's hands gripped the sheets, feeling Hide's warm breath on his neck, hears the lewd sounds that came from him. Hide knew the right things to say, to turn him on, but just hearing his moans, knowing he was getting the same amount of pleasure, nothing could arouse me more.

“Come for me.” Was whispered in his ear, a hand tight in his hair, slightly cutting off his air.

Ken came with a cry, gripping the sheets in tights fists as his body spasmed with orgasm. Tears that had built up now fell, the disjointed moans and a sigh of relief. It almost hurt. He couldn't imagine holding on for any longer, there a sob at the relief. His body was sensitive, but lasted long enough for Hide to finally come as well, the thrusts frantic as the vibrator constantly attacked his clit. Small, pathetic gasps came from him as his prostate was hit too many more times than he would've liked, but his body refused to move any more than what the pace was taking him.

Hide's head fell to his shoulder, breathing heavy into his ear, small moan after moan, before pulling out and hurrying to turn the vibrator off. It was a relief for both of them, Ken gently letting his body fall to the bed, not even thinking about the mess under him. He could have fallen asleep, his body was so relaxed, even with the uncomfortableness of his crotch. He wouldn't call it pain, nor something that he found unpleasant, sighing to himself at the thought of been thoroughly fucked.

Hide had managed to unlatch himself from the harness, it taking him to remove his pants and underwear. Ken hadn't even bothered to watch as he did so, but noticed heavy hands run up his back and over his shoulders. A body moved next to him, cuddling into his side. There was now a hand in his hair, him still not bothering to open his eyes.

“Are you okay, Kaneki?” Hide asked in a sincere voice.

“Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired.”

He heard a tut, but also felt a kiss to his forehead. “I think we need a nice warm bath, some trashy TV and coffee. How about that?”

“That sounds nice...” He mutters.

“You did so well.” Hide praised him, he felt another kiss. Ken just hummed, giving a small smile. It was always nice, for them to both be so genuine in the afterglow, there no malice to their words, just comfort and validation.

“I'm gonna go run the bath.” Hide said to him, feeling the weight lift from the bed.

It wasn’t long before Ken was coaxed from the bed, being on the verge of falling asleep. He always loved Hide’s warmth and loving mood after sex, it making him feel light and filled with adoration. He loved how soft Hide’s hands were, it a small joy of his when they held hands. The cold which covered their flat finally lured Ken to wake as they walked to the bathroom, it pinching him in an unpleasant way. Hide laughed at his distaste.

The bathroom was so much warmer. The tiles were smoked matte as was the mirror, the vent leading the steam out. The towels had already been gathered on the radiator, fluffy and warm. Ken hadn't noticed that Hide was already in the bath, hearing the hisses as he stepped into the hot water, it taking a moment for him to actually sit down.

Ken went to join him after a beckoning smile came from Hide. He winces as his soreness he tries to sit in the warm water, hands gripping the edges of the tub. Hide lets out a concerned whine, holding onto Ken's waist to help. A gasp of relief, Ken letting his head fall onto Hide's shoulder, arms wrapping around him.

“… Does it hurt?” Hide asked, worry heavy in his voice.

“I’m just a little sore, that’s all.”

“It doesn't ever make me feel less guilty you know, babe.” Hide whines, holding tightly to his boyfriend.

“Don't feel guilty,” Kaneki mutters, not even opening his eyes. “I'd be upset if you hadn't pounded me into the bed after I put on such a good show for you.”

Hide laughed into his shoulder, kissing it. “I can give you that.”

Ken moved his body to role onto his front, meeting chests with Hide. He ran his hands over his shoulders and around his neck, looking lovingly at the man above him. “I loved it, honestly. You're so good to me, don't worry.” Kaneki said in all seriousness, giving a small smile.

Hide pulled him up to kiss him, holding the other to his chest. “I'm glad. I know you would tell me otherwise,” He replied. “Maybe next time we can take it slow.”

“What, and have serious, emotional sex instead?”

“And you wouldn't like that?”

“No, I would,” Ken answered honestly, gazing up at Hide. “I like being able to touch you.” With this said, Ken pulled both arms around Hide's neck, stroking the hair at the base of his neck. Ken gave another warm smile, Hide kissing him softly.

They bathed in the warm water, washing each other to have that extra contact. The same went for when Hide was running a towel through Ken’s hair, which he seemed to be falling asleep through. Hide gave a light laugh, continuing to dry Ken and pull them both into their pyjamas. Ken just gave soft hums of contentment, letting Hide move him, with little attention to anything.

Hide pulled out spare sheets from the cupboards in the hall to change the bed, throwing the soiled sheets into the washing machine. Ken had decided to join him in the bedroom after a few moments, reappearing with the laptop.

“I wanna watch TV.” Ken said, watching Hide throw the quilt over the bed.

“I thought that’s what the TV was for.” Hide joked.

Ken just frowned. “Falling asleep on the sofa is uncomfortable as shit.”

“Point taken. Anything particular?”

“No, put on something you like, I'll watch it.”

Hide smiled, shifting into bed as the light was turned off, them both with the covers pulled high. Whatever Hide had chosen was playing quietly, something that didn’t hold their attention enough to not fall asleep to. Kaneki’s arms were wrapped around his middle, head on Hide’s chest, trying his best not to fall asleep. Hide played with his hair, the petting seeming to coax the other into drifting off.

“Does it make me a bad boyfriend if I forgot to tell you I love you?” Ken said quietly.

Hide laughed, it being more of a yawn. “No, it doesn't. I love you.” He replied, turning to kiss Ken's hair.

He'd already fallen asleep.


End file.
